


Short King

by Huntra_Pred, Shiduwa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Boba Fett, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom Boba Fett, Smut, Top Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiduwa/pseuds/Shiduwa
Summary: Din has looked down at Boba one too many times to be able to take him completely serious.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Short King

Boba was terrifying on his throne. He sat above all in the courtroom and had no reason to get up to do business. At the end of the day, he stand and leave and Din is reminded that this man is short.

Not only was he shorter than Din, but he was only a few inches taller than Fennec! Din knew that the man's height was nothing to laugh at but, he really couldn't help the chuckles when he thought about it. People happened to not know Boba's height, and if they did, would they still fear him as much?

"You're thinking too loudly, Djarin. Have something to say?"

Din would say that he and Boba were good friends, maybe good enough he could joke about it.

"Just thinking about how short you are."

Boba is quiet, slowly turning his head to stare at Din. Fennec, having heard the comment, snorts loudly, "Oh boy."

Din felt as though he hit a sore spot, but he wasn't going to back down. He stared right back as Boba, who was probably contemplating his murder, stares into his soul. 

"Thinking about how short I am, huh?"

Oh he definitely hit a sore spot, "Yup."

Boba continues to stare and Din is unable to at least guess what was going through the man's head when Boba's hand flies out and grabs Din by the collar of his cloak. The taller man is yanked down to where Boba sits and is forced to look directly at Boba, helmet to helmet.

"I'm short, huh?"

Din felt a tad bit nervous but kept his cool for the sake of it, "Short indeed."

"If you were anyone else you'd be in the brig rotting."

Din stiffens as Boba bonks their helmets together before throwing Din to the ground. Some members of the court saw the interaction and believed it to be Boba threatening Din. It was threatening, but that wasn't what Din was now thinking about. His face was on fire, he felt so flustered and confused that he just left the room.

He heard Fennec losing it as he walked off. Now it really looked like Boba threatened him. Din didn't return until dinner. The court feasted and Din was now back at Boba's side, silent and unsure of how to speak to Boba. Boba was really good at hiding how he felt, helmet on or off. Din, on the other hand, was a mess at emotions except when he wore his helmet.

Boba mutters something to Fennec who walks off right after. Boba turns to Din who was somewhat shaking in his armor like some scared child. Scared and fucking confused on what Boba had done. Had he really meant that kiss? Or was he unaware of what he had done? Was it an accident and Boba was also equally horrified?

"You're thinking loudly again."

Din shudders, "Apologies."

Boba turns to him, "Where's Din? The Din I know would sass me."

Din tries to laugh, but he can't find any humor in the situation, "Just tired, lord."

Din was never formal and that must’ve worried Boba because the man was quick to stand and drag Din out of the courtroom. Din didn't miss how some of the people were staring as he was forcibly removed from the room. They were probably thinking all sorts of things. What Boba might do to Din-- Oh no. They were now in a secluded hallway, and oh there's a wall.

Boba shoves Din against the wall, "Are you actually Din under there, _friend_?"

"What the hell, Boba!?"

"Ah, there he is."

Boba releases Din but still has him crowded against the wall. Din stares, feeling flustered all over again and bothered by this. What was Boba planning to do to him?

"You're acting strange."

Boba thinks outloud as he places a hand on Din's chest, "First you mock me,"

The hand moves lower and Din blurts out, "You _kissed_ me!"

"Then you dared to continue to mock me. In front of the court, no less."

The hand was low now, resting over Din's crotch. Boba continues to talk, his voice lowering into a nice rumble that left Din feeling hot and bothered.

"I have to put you in your place, _kar'ta_."

Din stares, Maker he felt hot, "What do you plan on doing to me."

Then he feels some surge of confidence when he notices Boba shudder, " _Shortie_."

Din is floored and Boba is soon straddling him, not bothering to hide his arousal. Din feels flustered yet he also felt in control. Boba was acting like he wasn't sure what to do, how he should continue to act.

"Take off your helmet."

Boba laughs, "What authority do you have in my palace?"

"Something tells me I have more authority over you than either of us realize."

Boba chuckles but removes his helmet. He's grinning and blushing, not at all trying to hide how this was affecting him. He settles happily in Din's lap, eyes dark with more than one want. Din felt himself relax as Boba begins to trace his exposed body, places that the armor did not cover.

"I would like to invite you to my bedroom, tonight," Boba leans down and stares into the visor of Din's helmet, "I get rather lonely."

"Should I, my lord?"

Boba snorts, "The invitation stands, come if you wish to continue this or be a coward."

Din can't help but laugh, "Coward?"

Boba stands, placing his helmet onto his head, "You heard me, kar'ta."

With that the king leaves and Din remains on the floor, hot and bothered and definitely about to accept Boba's invitation. Whatever this was, he wanted more and would love to explore it.

___

Boba returned to the throne room with a skip in his step. Fennec, of course, noticed it and called him out. 

"Did you have sex or something?"

"Or something," Boba replies as he sits in his throne.

How long has Boba been pining after Din? Long enough. It was about time he made a move, now he had to wait and see Din's response. Din was more than guaranteed to come tonight and boba was determined to make sure that they would have a lovely time.

"So... you fucking tonight?"

"Shand-"

"Its been two years of you staring at Din's ass. I need to know if this is going to happen or not."

Oh it's happening, but Boba wasn't going to give Fennec any lead way. He turns his head from her, the woman glaring at him.

"Is that a yes? C'mon! You can't just ignore me!"

Boba calls to a random servant, "Do you hear something?"

Fennec growls, "If you don't stop ignoring me, _shortie_ , I'll tell Din what you do at night."

Boba snaps his head towards Fennec, "You wouldn't dare!"

The woman strikes a sadistic look, "Watch me~"

Boba caves quickly, "Fine! I invited him to my room tonight! Are you happy?"

Fennec stares before shrugging, "I already knew just wanted to annoy you."

Boba feels his eye twitch. Damn this woman. And damn Din for being so cute!

Din walks back into the room, hand on the back of his neck as he maneuvered the room in a flustered manner. He couldn't bring himself to look at Boba's direction, showing how much Boba had gotten under his skin. Lovely. Boba couldn't wait for tonight! He'd be able to really tear into the bounty hunter and have some real fun!

___

Din was nervous as he approached the king's room in full gear. He wasn't sure if he wanted to downdress or come as is. He didn't even get to knock on the door! He was already in the room thanks to Boba and pinned to the bed. Boba was... not wearing anything appropriate. Din blushes at the sight.

"H-Hi."

"Hi~"

Din stares for a moment before he gets the idea to remove his armor. Boba rolls off him and onto the bed, letting the man next to him undress. Boba seemed incredibly eager but patient. He watched Din undress with such close eyes that Din felt like a piece of meat!

"Nervous, kar'ta?"

Din nods as the last piece of armor comes off. He then begins to remove his flight suit, shuddering at how predatory Boba was acting. Din manages to get the suit off then he's, once again, pinned to the bed. Boba straddles him and grinds down, Din gasping before grabbing onto Boba's hips.

"Easy!"

Boba makes a face, "Easy? Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"What- No!"

Din flushes and Boba laughs before he leans down and kisses him. Din melts and kisses him back, the two finding a rhythm. As they kiss, Boba's hands drift over Din's naked chest and downward. Din is already half-hard and wanting, this makes Boba smile.

"You're lovely~"

Din blushes so easy, it seems. The man clearly needs some push because he wasn't making anymoves in his position. Boba slides down and leaves Din shuddering like he was a virgin. The man wasn't but he never had sex like this. Helmet off, completely naked, and being controlled. It was nothing like he's experienced before and Boba knew this. 

Boba pumps Din's cock with clear experience before purring out, "How does it feel?"

Din stirs out of his daze, "Wh-What?"

"How does it-," Boba tugs roughly, "-feel?"

Din sits up, "Ah! Good!"

Boba rolls his eyes and forces Din to lay back down. Boba goes back to work, pumping Din's cock until the man was writhing for more. Boba then takes it into his mouth and sucks. Din writhes some more, Boba was loving how expressive he was being.

"More?"

"Pl-Please."

"So well-mannered."

Boba pumps the cock as he sucks, giving Din more pleasure than before. Boba bobs his head up and down with expertise and squeezes at the man's balls. Din gives warning but Boba continues and continues until Din cums in his mouth. Boba takes it well, swallowing it all before climbing back onto the bed.

"Like that?"

Din nods too eagerly, embarrassing himself. Boba smirks and leans forward to kiss him, Din gaining some confidence and sitting up. Boba gets his kiss and more. Quick hands explore Boba before they find his ass and squeeze. Boba clearly appreciates the gesture and moans into their kiss. He grips Din's broad shoulders, gasping some as Din dips his fingers to the ring muscle and push inside.

Din grows more and more confidence and dugs deeper, causing a delicious moan to leave Boba. Boba was melting away at Din's touch but he reminded the man who was in control. Boba rocks onto Din's fingers, setting a steady pace as Din pumps the two digits in and out. Din's cock is hard once more by the time Boba is ready to take him.

The older man lifts off Din's lap so they could adjust. Din was positioned under him as Boba settled and sunk down onto the younger man's cock. At first they take a moment to breathe, both enjoying each other's touch. Then Boba moves. He, at first, tests the waters and rises slowly and sinks back down. This makes them both grunt.

"That good?"

Din nods and Boba grins, "Good."

Boba rises again and sinks down, this time faster. Din gasps and lays down on the bed, "Too fast?"

Din shakes his head and has his hands gripping Boba's hips tightly, "D-Do that again."

Boba grins and rocks his hips, "This~?"

"Yes!"

Din was veing very vocal, which Boba loved. He loved knowing how his partner felt, if they were enjoying themselves as much as him. Boba rocks his hips more and more, dragging out more and more moans from Din. Boba let himself get lost on the pleasure but he still kept in check on how Din was feeling. The younger man seemed to be enjoying himself quite much. He would thrust up each time Boba came down, they had the perfect rhythm. 

Din vame first and soon, the look of embarrassment was adorable. Boba chuckles as Din sits up and lefts him up into his arms.

"No need to be ashamed!"

Din is blushing horribly, "I swear I don't-- I never--"

Boba kisses him to shut him up, "Silence. Your king demands it~"

Din chuckles into their kiss, causing Boba to pull away, "What's so funny?"

"Short king-"

Din is smacked with a pillow. Hard. Din continues to laugh as Boba beats him.

* * *

Fennec stares at Din, knowing he was making a face.

"What's your deal."

"Tell Boba he's short."

She stares before looking towards where the man sat. She then looks back at Din, "Okay."


End file.
